Remember Tigerstar
by Gericathewolf
Summary: Mosskit was too young to watch over her mother when she ascended to Starclan. So in result she never knew the devastation Tigerstar had caused ThunderClan, until she stumbles upon storyteller. A old she cat in the caves of StarClan.
1. Welcome to ThunderClan

Hey! I have only two chapters done with this one. Sorry, but I'm working on it. If you find anything wrong with it or any typos please point them out so I can fix them! I hope you enjoy!

Remember Tigerstar

PROLOGUE:

**{Who is there!? Come now, I know you are there! Oh you startled me young one! Yes yes I know who you are young Mosskit. But what are you doing so far from home? Oh so your exploring! Well be careful young one, if you had traveled to much farther you might have ended up in the forest of darkness. That young Mosskit is where Tigerstar and his warriors live! Yes there are places where even Starclan has not gone! Who Tigerstar? What you mean your mother has never told you of Tigerstar! Well come sit and I shall tell you. Hmmmm lets see? Well I suppose I should start at the beginning.}**

CHAPTER 1- THUNDERCLAN:

As Tigerpaw slowly awoke, the sounds of the bustling camp became more evident. And as the young apprentice opened his eyes, sunlight came pouring through the lichen and ferns above the stump were he lay in the apprentices den.

And as he got up from his mossy bed and stretched, he soaked himself in the warm Rays of sunlight, and groomed his tangled brown coat. But his calm morning was interrupted as he heard his mentors voice from outside his den. " WHERE IS TIGERPAW!? HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE UP AT DAWN!"

And as his mentors irritated voice rang inside Tigerpaw's ears, a lump of bile arose in his throat. He had forgotten! So he quickly finished grooming himself and rushed to the fresh kill pile, where he grabbed a finch and quickly started wolfing it down. In the hopes that his mentor wouldn't notice him.

And as he finished his meal a shadow fell upon the young cat. And as Tigerpaw slowly looked up his blood chilled. It was his mentor Thistleclaw! "TIGERPAW! WHERE WERE YOU!? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE UP AT DAWN!" As Thistleclaw said this Tigerpaw looked down at his paw in shame. " I'm sorry Thistleclaw. No one came to wake me up so I-" But before he could finish Thistleclaw hissed " NO ONE SHOULD NEED TO WAKE YOU UP!" Shocked and startled Tigerpaw yelped "IM SORRY!" But yet still Thistleclaw did not seem satisfied with his apprentices apology. " hurry up and finish your meal and meet me at the gorse tunnel! AND DONT BE LATE THIS TIME!"

As Thistleclaw walked away Tigerpaw let out a sigh of relief. He had always been afraid of his mentor and was never really comfortable around him. He was always extremely strict and was never really nice to poor young Tigerpaw. It was very clear that Thistleclaw did not like weak cats, and didn't really try to hide his hideous ideals!

{*Huh? What was that Mosskit? His ideals? Well Thistleclaw had a very unpopular opinion. He thought that all the weak should be picked out from the strong and should be disposed of. Yes your are very much right, it wasn't fair. Now stop interrupting the story and listen. Now where was I?...oh yes.*}

But no matter how much Tigerpaw disliked it, Thistleclaw was his mentor. So with a sigh Tigerpaw got to his feet and trotted over to the gorse tunnel were he met up with Thistleclaw. And with out a single word they were off to the forest, leaving the sweet smell of the Thunderclan camp behind.


	2. Training

**Sorry the First Chapter was so short. But hopefully this one is a bit better?**

CHAPTER 2: TRAINING

As Tigerpaw ran through the ferns in search of prey, he realized he had lost Thistleclaw. And as he searched for his mentor through the ferns he wondered if his mentor had found kill and abandoned him in the forest, like he had last time. But as the thought crossed his mind a strong scent wafted into his nose. It smelled of rotting crowfood!

And as the smell got stronger A pile of rotting flesh came into view. It looked as if it was a pigeon or a bird of some sort, but it had been there for so long it's scent was only that of rotting flesh! Tigerpaw scrunched up his noise in complete disgust. He thought of what had happened to the bird.

But before he could finish the thought a flash of pale and black fur shot from the undergrowth, knocking Tigerpaw off his feet. Quickly stumbling to get back up, Tigerpaw searched for his attacker. But almost as quickly as the ball of fur had appeared, it had disappeared! Very slowly Tigerpaw got to the ground. Slowly and carefully he waited, for a sound, a smell, something, anything! But there was nothing. Just the sound of the leaves rustling in the wind, and the small creatures hiding in the undergrowth.

To shocked to move, Tigerpaw lay unmoving, listening, waiting. Then without warning the mysterious figure leaped from the bushes and sprang onto Tigerpaws back. The young cat let out a frightened howl as he frantically tried to shake the intruder off his back, But the attacker clung to his back tightly. Desperate Tigerpaw flipped over onto his back, exposing his soft belly fur. Hearing a gasp from the attacker Tigerpaw sprang onto his feet and whipped around to face his attacker. But as he turned around, a claw slashed across his muzzle. Stumbling back the apprentice let out a howl of pain. Wiping his paw over his snout a warm sticking substance stuck to his paws.

**{Mosskit! Sit down! What no he is not going to die. Well if you would stop interupting maybe you would find out!}**

Blinded by the blood coming from his wound the apprentice stumbled back landing on a root at the base of a tree. Fear now peaking the young cats senses, he could hear the sound of laughter coming from a few tail lengths in front of him. "Ha you are so weak! I wish Sunstar would just send you back to the nursery!" This voice Tigerpaw recognized, this was the voice of Thistleclaw. Tigerpaw could hear him approach the tree where he layed in pain and fear " GET UP! I have seen KITS WHO PLAY FIGHT BETTER THAN WHAT YOU JUST DID!" And as he leaned over the apprentice and prodded him, Tigerpaw wiped his paws over his muzzle. After a little bit of this Tigerpaw could see again. But what he opened his eyes to look at...was something that would change him forever! As he opened his eyes he found Thistlclaw standing over him, with /blood/ all over his paw.


End file.
